1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera which photographs a fundus of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a fundus camera which changes a display position of a reticle mark that defines an alignment reference in accordance with a presenting position of a fixation target on which an examinee's eye is fixated (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication Hei11-4808). In such an apparatus, especially in photographing the periphery of a fundus of the eye, the display position of the reticle mark is changed so that a photographing optical axis of the fundus camera is aligned with the pupil center in accordance with the presenting position of the fixation target in order to prevent fundus illumination light from being blocked by an iris of the eye.
However, in the photographing of the periphery of the fundus, it is not necessarily most appropriate to perform the alignment of the photographing optical axis with respect to the pupil center. This is because if, for example, the photographing optical axis is largely deviated from a corneal vertex in the photographing, a photographing image of the fundus is apt to suffer flares. Accordingly, the alignment reference position such that a preferable photographing image of the fundus can be obtained differs with a pupil diameter, a corneal shape or other factors of the eye.